


I Can't Clean the Blood Off the Sheets In My Bed

by MyDisenchantedRomance



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Frerard, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire mcr, Vampire mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDisenchantedRomance/pseuds/MyDisenchantedRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew I shouldn't of fallen for him. I knew he was trouble the first time I saw him. But the way he walked with a little swing in his hips, his small baby teeth, high voice, fluffy hair that bounced slightly when he walked, the way his hazel eyes glittered, who wouldn't fall for him? He makes the straight guys want to fuck him.<br/>My name is Frank Anthony Iero. I'm 5'6", 26 years old, have long dark brown hair, I love dogs, I hate spiders, and this is the story of how I fell in love with the worst possible canidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(Franks POV)**  
     It was a beautiful sunny day. Perfect for picnics, flying kites, and other boring shit. I fucking hate sunny days. Why was I in the park then? Maybe it was that whole fate and destiny bullshit, I don't know.  
     That's where I saw him, the man that ruined my life. My dog, Sweet-Pea, demanded that I take her for a walk, barking at me until I take her out. She's just finished up her business when he walks up the path towards us. I can't help but stare at him.  
     He's wearing black skinny jeans that are too tight and don't leave much to the imagination down there. He has on a white button up shirt with a small black tie. He must of just gotten off work.  
     "You're dog is pretty cute," He says, stopping to look down at Sweet-Pea.  
     "What?" I ask, having not been paying attention, too busy trying not to droll over this man.  
     "I said that your dog is cute," The black haired man repeats with a slight crooked smile.  
     "Oh, thank you," I blush, looking down at the small dog to try to hide it, "Her name is Sweet-Pea."  
     "That's a cute name, can I pet her?" He asks and I nod. He squats down to hold his hand out to the shaggy black dog. She smells his hand, wags her tail, and allows him to pet her.  
     "Oh, I'm Gerard by the way," He says, holding his hand out to shake mine.  
     "Frank," I say after a moment of freaking out about how open this man is and shake his hand.  
     Suddenly Gerard's phone goes off and he shoots up, "I'm sorry, I've really gotta go," he apologizes, looking at his phone.  
     "No, it's okay, it was nice meeting you," I say, shaking my head. _'Nice meeting you? How cliche are you?!'_ I mentally kick myself.  
     Gerard nods and continues down the path, a little quicker than before. "Look at what you did you stupid shit, you scared him off," I mutter, mad at myself.  
     Sweet-Pea whines at my feet and I return my attention to her, "You wanna go home little miss?" I ask and she wags her tail, "Alright, lets go," I say, heading down the sidewalk, back towards home.

 **(Gerard's POV)**  
     I slip behind one of the trees and answer my phone, still watching this man and his dog. "Yes?" I ask into the phone.  
     "That's him, that's your next target," Says the ominous voice on the other line.  
     "You sure?" I question, watching.... Frank? head up the hill, "He doesn't seem th-"  
     "Just fucking get it done, Gerard. You want you next meal, do you not?" The voice interrupts angrily.  
     "Yes sir," I sigh submissively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Franks POV)**

     Sweet-Pea and I make it back to our apartment withing ten minutes and the entire time I can't stop thinking about Gerard. I'll probably never see him again in my life, but damn it, I sure hope I do. My eyes certainly wouldn't complain.

     I put the leash back and throw away the poop bag, then refill the little tin bowl of water on the floor, which Sweet-Pea quickly attacks. After a few minutes of watching the tiny bear-like creature poke around her bowls, I wander into the living room and turn on the news. It's all the same old stuff, except there's a serial killer in the New Jersey area, but then again, this is New Jersy isn't it? I'm not concerned about it, I only have three friends, one being my dog, and they don't have anything against me.

     "You're not gonna kill me while I sleep are you, hun?" I laugh as S-P makes her way towards the couch and I pull her into my lap, "No, you would've done that long ago," I say in a baby voice, rubber her ears. She yaps and licks my face gently, making me laugh. "Well, we'd better get off to bed, huh?" I ask, Sweet-Pea perking up a bit, "I've gotta get up early for work tomorrow."

     I carry the small creature in my arms as we head down the hall to my room. I put the rat-like thing on the end of my bed and strip down to my boxers, then climb into bed where I quickly fall asleep.

 

**(Gerard's POV)**

      _'I don't want to kill him,'_ I write into my journal as I sit in my bed, _'The boss has never had me kill and innocent person before... has he? I mean... I've never gotten to know my victims, he just tells me I have to kill them. But this one... he's different. He has a sweet innocence about him that makes me wonder if he's done anything wrong. But... if I want my next meal, I have to kill him... and I can't have food for three days without going insane and eventually dying... boss knows this and takes full advantage of it. You see, journal, I'm a vampire. My parents were vampires, my grandparents were vampires, it goes up the tree as far as I care to remember._

_I need blood at the minimum of every three days or I go into a coma on the fourth day, and die on the fifth. After I kill my victims, I take them to The Boss and he feeds first, then my brother and I. In a perfect world, we would be about to pick our prey, only take a little bit of blood, not enough to kill, and be on our way. But when there's three mouths to feed on one body, that's kind pf hard._

_My younger brother, Mikey and I used to live in this 'perfect world' back in our single digit years, but our parents got in a car accident and died when I was 11, Mikes was 7. The Boss was a friend of our parents, and quickly became our adopted father. I fucking hate him._

_Both Mikey and I are old enough to legally live as adults, me 28, my brother 24, but it's tradition for vampire parents to teach their children to hunt properly on their thirteenth birthday. By hunt properly, I mean, not serial killing, doing it humanly by injecting a pain subsiding venom before feeding, and doing that part right means the victim goes on their merry way without remembering a thing. Mikey and I obviously never came of age when our parents, or even grandparents, were alive. We never learned, and have to kill to get our full. It sucks... no pun intended. Yeah, technically Boss could teach us, but every time we've asked, he gets mad and beats us. So we don't ask anymore. I mean I am pretty good at what I do, and I live off the adrenaline I get from killing, but it'd be nice to not have to kill all the time, you know?_

_Sorry for that long tangent, journal,_ ' I write, glancing at the clock on my nightstand, _'But I've really gotta go._ ' I finish, slipping the pen and notebook into the drawer, then cuddle into my soft sheets, Frank never leaving my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why the format is different. Just deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

(Gerard's POV)

     I wake with a start the next day, covered in a cold sweat, my breathing labored. Nightmares come often to me, more often then a good night's sleep.

     Last night I 'dreamed' about Frank. I dreamed that we were hanging out in the park with his dog. Then The Boss showed up suddenly and grabbed Frank, then started sucking the blood out of the longer haired man, no pain killer venom, not even bothering to kill him first. I couldn't move or speak as I watched Boss drain Frank dry, his skin ashen because of his lack of blood. While that doesn't seem too terribly scary, Frank was screaming for me to help him the entire time and I couldn't do a thing, the look of terror in his eyes was enough to break my stone cold heart.

     I'm brought back to reality by blood soaked tears streaming down my face. I've only just met this man and I'm already so attached to him.

     They say that vampires mate for life unless one of the partners die. Once a vampire falls in love, they usually get what they want. I don't know the first thing about love. I don't know what it feels like, I don't even know what you're supposed to do! Do I love him? Is that Frank person supposed to be my mate? I did feel the overwhelming urge to go talk to him when I first laid eyes on him, and that dog was a convenient excuse, but was that my instincts telling me that he's the one compatible for me? I don't know. He's not even a fucking vampire, he's human.

     My cellphone rings and I pick it up, trying to get my tears under control, "Hello?" I ask, sniffling once.

     "God damn it, Gerard, are you crying?" The voice snaps, it's The Boss.

     "No, sir," I answer. 

Don't you fucking lie to me!" He growls, making me flinch.

     "Sorry, sir," I apologize. 

     "You'd better be fucking sorry," He says lowly, "Is that boy dead yet? You have to feed by tomorrow or you and your brother won't see the weekend!"

     "Not yet, Boss," I say, "Are you sure you want me to kill him? I don't thin-"

     "Fucking hell, Gerard!" I get interupted, "He's just a skin-sack of blood! He's meaningless to you! Why are you being so weird about this job?" He yells.

     "I'm sorry, sir, he just seems so innocent," I say quietly.

     "Please don't tell me you have feelings for this boy," He sighs, clearly frustrated.

     "No!" I say quickly, "Well... I don't know..."

     "Just fucking get the job done if you want your little brother to live!" He yells and I hear the snap of a weapon and a grunt of pain.

     "Do it, Gee," I faintly hear the voice of my brother.

     "Shut up!" I hear Boss growl along with another crack of the same weapon and a short cry of pain from Mikey.

     "Leave him alone!" I yell, more bloodied tears tracing my face.

     "Get the boy and I will!" The Boss says, deadly calm, and the line goes dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY MIKEY


	4. Chapter 4

(Frank's POV)  
     I walk into my job at the local comic book store right on time. I clock in and go to unlock the door as I'm the assistant manager.  
     I hear the back door open a few minutes later and turn around, smiling at my employee. "You're late, Mikey," I joke.  
     "Sorry," He says quietly, avoiding eye contact and heads towards the back room to organize.  
     "Something wrong, Mikes?" I ask, gently grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards me. The lanky man looks down to meet my gaze, seeing that he is several inches taller than me, "What happened to your eye?" I gasp, softly tracing the outline of a purpling bruise.  
     "I fell," Mikey replies, looking away again.  
     "Bullshit," I mumble, going to the minifridge behind the counter and taking out an ice pack from a leftover lunch. I hand it to the younger man and he takes it gratefully, "What actually happened?" I demand, sitting in my chair.  
     "I got hit, it's no big deal," Mikey shrugs.  
     "Michael, is someone abusing you?" I ask gently, knowing he was very susceptible to peer pressure.  
     "No!" He says quickly, shaking his head, "It was just a dispute this morning."  
     "With who?" I press.  
     "My neighbor," The brown haired man responds simply.  
     "Over what?" I ask, trying to work the truth out.  
     "Nothing important," Mikey says quietly.  
     "If it's nothing important then tell me what it is," I reason.  
     Mikey sighs heavily, "If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me."  
     "Try me," I challenge with a slight smirk.  
     Mikey looks hesitant, almost scared, but also like he needs to get something off his chest, "Do... do you believe in werewolves and vampires and shit?" He asks quietly, wringing his hands nervously.  
     "No, but I'm open to the possibility of anything," I say, wondering why he would ask such a question.  
     "Well..." He trails off, then suddenly pokes his finger in his mouth to lift up his lip, revealing very sharp canine teeth.  
     "No way!" I gasp, "Did you get your teeth sharpened?" I ask, completely forgetting about his first question.  
     "No, Frank, I was born with th-" He starts but I interrupt, "That's so cool! I wish I was born with cool teeth," I pout, running my tongue over my normal, flat teeth.  
     "Frank," Mikey says firmly, "I'm a vampire," He says.  
     "Oh..." I say quietly, mentally filing this new information away.  
     "There's fertile and dominant vampires. Dom vampires claim a fertile, and once a fertile has been marked, they belong to that Dom until one dies. They have to do whatever the Dom wants them to do," Mikey explains then pulls down his shirt collar to reveal a mark on his collar bone area, "I'm marked," He says quietly.  
     "So.. this... Dom...? Does he abuse you?" I ask.  
     "Yes, he does. He forced me to be his mate, and I had no choice once he marked me," My younger friend explains, "My brother is a Dom, otherwise he would've been marked too. He's currently trying to figure out how to kill the Dom so the bonding is broken, and then I can live normally."  
     "How long will that take?" I ask.  
     "We don't know, we kind of rely on Boss for food, Boss being the Dom. Vampire parents are supposed to teach their kids to hunt properly when they're thirteen, but your parents died when I was seven, my brother eleven. We don't know how to inject a pain and memory subsiding venom, we also don't know how to close the holes when we're done. We completely rely on Boss to make the incisions for us. My brother has to kill the victims and bring them to The Boss, there's just too many mouths to feed with one live body," Mikey says, "Mr brother is trying to learn now to feed properly, then he's gonna kill Boss, and we're gonna live as normal vampires!"  
     "That's awesome!" I say, glad that Mikey and his brother are trying to get out of the harmful situation, "This is gonna take some getting used to, but I appreciate you telling me. I'm always here for you," I say, gently patting his shoulder, "Man, so vampires are really real?" I ask, shaking his head.  
     "Yeah," Mikey says with a little laugh.  
     "So, are there female vampires?" I ask curiously.  
     "What? You looking for a female vampire to date?" My new vampire friend laughs, "Yeah, there are, they're automatically fertile so if they don't fall in love with a dom they can still have children with nonvampires and have normal lives," he starts, "Male fertiles can become the default Dom if they fall for a female vampire or human," He explains.  
     I nod, "This is a lot of information to take in," I sigh, carding through my hair, "You're not fucking with me are you?" I ask.  
     "No, I swear on my grandmother's grace," Mikey says, shaking his head and that seals the truth for me, knowing how much his grandma meant to him.  
     Our attention gets drawn to the front of the store as the bell goes off and a young woman walks in, going to the shelf of new-this-week comics. She scans over them for a moment before grabbing a couple and coming up to the counter.  
     "Good choices," I chuckle and she smiles, "Name?" I ask, turning to the computer, "It's just for record purposes," I explain.  
     "Kristin," She smiles sweetly, handing me the cash for the comics.  
     "Thank you," I say as I type it in, "Here's your change, receipt, and comics," I say, handing her the plastic bag, "Have a nice day."  
     "You too," She says sweetly and leaves.  
     I realize that Mikey is staring after the young woman and I smirk, "Go get her," I say, patting his back.  
     "I can't," He sighs sadly, pointing to the mark on his collar bone.  
     "He won't know, I'll cover for you," I say quietly.  
     "I really shouldn't..." He trails off.  
     "Come on," I say, getting up, "I'm not letting you miss out on this. You'll just complain for the next year. I gave her the wrong change anyways," I lie, grabbing a dollar bill out of the register, one piece of paper is a small price to pay for my friends happiness, "Write your fucking number on here and give it to her before she get's to far," I say, shoving a pen and the bill in his hand.  
     Mikey nods and does so, and I run out to the street, thankfully, Kristin is waiting for the bus to come by, "Excuse me, Kristin, right?"  
     "Yes," She nods, "Did I forget something?" She asks, looking in her bag.  
     "No, I gave you the wrong change, sorry," I fake apologize, nodding to Mikey who's running up the sidewalk.  
     "Here," He says, blushing darkly and handing her the dollar bill.  
     "Oh, thank you," Kristin smiles and takes the bill from him, I know she sees the writing on it and she nods knowingly to Mikey, blushing slightly herself. Her bus pulls up at that very moment, "I'll see you boys later," She smiled, getting on.  
     "See you," I say, having to punch Mikey's shoulder gently to get him to respond, "I... uh... see you," He says awkwardly.  
     I take a couple steps back, ready to turn around when I run into a large figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I ship Kristin and Mikey so hard x.x


	5. Chapter 5

**(Frank's POV)**

     I gasp loudly and jump away from whoever I just ran into, too scared to turn around. 

     "Hey, Mikes!" The voice says happily, I'd recognize that high-pitched voice anywhere, "Gerard?" I gasp, whipping around to face the man I'd only met yesterday. 

     "Frank?" He asks, looking me over, making my cheeks slightly pink. 

     "Gerard, get out of here," Mikey says in a panicked voice, trying to push him away. 

     "I'm fine, Mikey, don't make a scene," Gerard murmurs, gently rubbing the slightly taller man's back to calm him, "How do you know... Frank, right?" He asks. 

     "He's my assistant manager," Mikey says, calming down, "Wait, how do you know him?" He asks suddenly. 

     "I met him at the park yesterday," Gerard responds but a hint of sadness pricking his voice. Great, I fucking knew I'd scared him off, way to go Frank. 

     "Well, how do you two know each other?" I ask, looking between the two. 

     "Mikey is my younger brother," The black haired man explains, patting his brother's back. 

     I hum in response and nod, that makes sense, they look enough alike. Then I suddenly gasp with a realization, "So are you... are you like Mikey too?!" I ask excitedly. 

     "What... do you mean...?" Gerard asks uncomfortably. 

     "The - the thing!" I say, making fang motions with my fingers. 

     "I don't know what you're talking about," Gerard says awkwardly, looking at his brother for help. 

     Mikey sighs, "I told him, Gerard, I told him what we are. He saw my black eye and wouldn't take my bullshit excuses so I just told him," He says guiltily. 

     Gerard nods in understanding, "Okay," He nods again, "Frank, you can't tell anyone, no matter what," He says firmly and I nod, too afraid to find out what would happen if I did anyways. 

      "Well, we should be getting back to work before we got robbed, Mikey," I say, looking at the tallest Way who nods and heads back to the store, I follow behind him. 

 

**(Gerard's POV)**

    The knife in my pocket lies heavy against my thigh. I can't kill him. I just can't do it. Even with his guard down and no witnesses around, not even a security camera, this man is to innocent to kill. He can't be a bad person. 

     But there's no denying the ever growing urge to kill, my three days are almost up. I need food by tomorrow morning or my brother and I die. 

     Suddenly, my blood lust takes over and I pull the knife out of my pocket, running forward, and put it up to Frank's throat, my other arms around his waist, "Make a noise and I'll kill you," I murmur in his ear, sounding seductive for some reason. 

     Frank nods ever so slightly, "I'm going to take the knife off your throat now, don't move or make a noise, or this knife will go straight into your spine," I explain, earning another nod. 

      I remove the knife as promised and press the knife against his back, not hard enough to hurt anything, but enough to make it's presence known, "Now walk straight ahead to that little black car," I order and he does, I follow close behind. 

     "Get in," I demand as we get to the car, opening the passenger door for him. Frank ducks down and gets in the car. As he does so, I get a look at his face, he looks absolutely petrified and I can't help but smirk at this, I love it when my prey is scared. 

     I go around and sit in the drivers seat where I rev the engine and speed off towards my house, my catch trembling next to me. 

 

**(Mikey's POV)**

I walk into the store, completely unaware of what was going on behind me. But after five minutes of Frank not showing up, I have a pretty good idea.  

     I sigh heavily and lock up the shop, I can't run it without one of the managers around, I then head outside where I make the long trek to my brother's house. 

     Yes, it would be quicker to go straight to The Boss's house, but I only go there if I have to, even if he is my technical mate. I don't call him my mate. He forced me. He took advantage of my small structure and marked me. My idea of a mate is dating for a while to figure out if they are the one, not picking one out form the crowd and forcing them. 

     But back on track now, I can't let Gerard kill Frank. He's my only friend. Boss will only let me go to work and my brother's house if I am to lave his sight, so I don't get a chance to interact with people much. 

     I get to Gerard's house about twenty minutes later, his car is parked in the driveway. As I near the door, I hear faint sounds of crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone, I was on a band trip to Colorado which was a blast. But I'm back now!


	6. Chapter 6

**(Gerard's POV)**

As soon as I get Frank to my house, I knock him out with a swift blow to the back of his head, then lay him across the couch. 

     "What did I do?" I whimper about five minutes later, gently tracing Frank's facial features, "Why am I such a monster?" I ask myself, bloody tears tracing my face. The reality of what I just did is settling in. I just kidnapped an innocent man, from his innocent job, in his innocent life, scared the shit out of him, brought him to somewhere he doesn't know, knocked him out, and soon Boss will be by to check on my progress. This man could have been my friend, even possible lover, but I just threw that away in a moment of blood lust. 

     I hear the front door behind me open and I just cry harder, it's probably Boss come to check on me. My assumption is proven wrong when I feel the skinny arms of my brother wrap around me, not the large, muscular arms of The Boss. 

     "What did I do?" I sob, leaning into Mikey. 

     "You did what you thought was right, you're only trying to protect us, get us to the next day," He says, rubbing my back comfortingly, "But you can't kill him, he's my only friend besides you, Gerard. He's also a good person, has a lot of potential, you can't just cut his life short like this."

     "But Boss told me what I had to do!" I sob, "He told me I had to kill him, you know how he picks my prey based on how they smell, and if I don't we'll both die!"

     "I know," Mikey murmurs, gently fingering through my hair, "Let's just find someone else," He says. 

     "I don't want to kill anymore, Mikey. I'm killing innocent people, taking them away from their families!" I whimper.

     "Hey, I met another vampire today, Kristin, she's really sweet and I gave her my number. Maybe if she calls back I can get her to teach us how to feed," My brother suggests. 

     "That's so dangerous, Mikey," I murmur, my tears finally subsiding, "If Boss finds out we're dead..." I trail off, "But it's our best bet."

     Suddenly a soft groan comes from the couch and I look up from my place on the floor, Frank is beginning to wake back up. 

     "Fuck," I mutter, getting up and going to him. 

     "G- Gerard?" He asks, his eyes unfocused but looking at me, "I had a horribly dream... how'd I get here? Where am I?" He asks, starting to sound panicked. 

     "You... you tripped and knocked yourself out cold, I brought you to my house to wake up," I lie quickly. 

     "Oh, in my dream you kidnapped me," Frank chuckles softly, "I understand now."

     I nod nervously, it wasn't a dream, "Just stay down, I'll get you some water," I say, going to the kitchen quickly, Mikey trailing behind me. 

     "Gerard, he's going to get suspicious, you've gotta send him home," He says in a hushed voice. 

     "I know, but he's in no condition to go anywhere," I say protectively, filing a cup in the sink. 

     When I return to the living room, I find Frank sitting up and looking around the room, "You should really be laying down," I sigh, handing him the cub which he takes gratefully.  

     "I'm already feeling a lot better, but that place where I hit my head really hurts," Frank mutters, gently rubbing his hand against the back of his head as he takes a drink. 

     "What some ice?" I ask, wanting to make him as comfortable as possible. 

     "No, I'm fine," He says, shaking his head. 

     I'm about to protest when Mikey's phone goes off, making him jump up, "I've gotta take this," He says, practically running out of the room. 

     I sigh softly and return my attention to Frank, "You should really be resting," I say. 

     "No, I need to get home, check on my dog," The tattooed man says, shaking his head again. 

     "She'll be fine, it's only one in the afternoon," I say, looking at the clock on the wall. 

     "Oh," He sighs in defeat and we sit in an awkward silence until Mikey comes back. 

     "She's coming over at six, I told her our situation and she's willing to teach us," My brother says, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

     "Okay, sounds good, we just need to keep Boss out," I nod, watching Frank still. 

     "So that part I didn't dream up? You two are still vampires?" He asks, looking on edge. 

     "Yeah, we are, but we won't hurt you, I promise," I say, reaching to rub his arm arm gently. 

     "Okay," Fran sighs, sounding unconvinced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I swear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/10/15- Edited to explain a part that I forgot to explain.

**(Gerard's POV)**

Frank has fallen asleep by the time the doorbell rings precisely at six pm. I jab my brother in the side and he jumps up from from his spot at the kitchen table and runs to answer the door. I can't help but laugh and shake my head, he's acting like a middle schooler with a crush. 

     A few moments later, I look up from Frank to see Mikey leading a young woman into the living room. She's very pretty, I'll give him that. Too bad I'm gay. 

     "This is Kristin, and that is my brother Gerard," He says, gesturing to each person as he says their names, I smile and wave to her, she returns the gesture. 

     "Who's on the couch?" She asks nervously, eyeing Frank. 

     "That's Frank, Gerard's boyfriend," Mikey smirks. 

     I'm about to jump at his throat and teaching myself how to feed, "He's not my boyfriend!" I say quickly, my face heating up, not helping my cause, "He's just a friend who got hurt and now I'm helping him out."

     Kristin nods, "We'll, I'll have to use him as an example... if you don't mind, we don't have time to find someone else," She said quietly. I forgot Mikey's curfew it at eight. 

     "No!" I gasp, getting very protective over the sleeping man. 

     "It's fine," I hear a quiet voice behind me say, I turn around to see Frank sitting up and talking, "I want to help you guys however I can."

     "Frank, no," I murmur, "I don't want to hurt you."

     "I'll be fine, Mikes said something about a pain and memory subsiding venom?" He asks, looking at Kristin. 

     "Yup, you won't feel or remember a thing," She says softly, going over to Frank and gently rubbing his arm, "You'll be fine, I promise."

     "Okay," Frank says, nodding once, "But since when were you a vampire?" He asks, gesturing to Kristin.

     "Oh, vampires can smell if someone is a vampire or not. We have heightened senses of smell, and vampires give off a very distinct odor," Mikey explains.

     Frank nods, "Just don't kill me," He jokes, though looks slightly uneasy to be in the presence of three vampires that are about to feed off him. 

     "Alright, the first part is pretty simple, you find a tender part of the neck, once you get the hang out it, you'll be able to find it without feeling," Kristin explains, gently rubbing Frank's neck, "His is right here, you guys should feel this," She says and we do, making Frank flinch slightly, "There's and artery down there that you'll be about to get to easily," She explains, "Your fangs will extend once they come in contact with the skin, you've probably felt this when feeding off the dead prey," She says, "Now, Gerard, since your a Dom, you've gotta be careful with this, you have to make sure that you aren't in any way turned on, or you'll maker the person. A special venom is injected when a Dom is turned on and bites someone, it'll leave the mark, and also make that person their mate. There is no going back on this unless one of the partners dies," She says, making me nod in understanding. 

     "Frank, you ready?" Kristin asks gently, rubbing the small man's back. 

     "Yeah," He says quietly, nodding slightly. 

     "Alright, so, it's actually pretty simple. The second you bite in, upper and lower fangs, you'll be able to run off instincts, the memory venom will inject the second you bite in, and once the victim has gone stiff, you'll be able to feed," She says, leaning in close to Frank who has started trembling, "Like this," She says and gently bites into his neck, making me gasp involuntarily. 

     Within five seconds Frank is still as a statue with an unfocused look in his eyes. "Mikey, you try," Kristin says, unlatching from the neck and closing the holes with a swift swipe of her tongue. My brother looks at me uncomfortably as if to ask permission and I nod, he needs to feed. The younger Way then turns his attention to the neck and carefully did as Kristin had told us. 

     "Perfect, now you don't need a lot, a vampire can survive off about a pint of blood for three days, and because we still have Gerard to feed, that's pushing it for Frank," She says.

     "What?!" I gasp, "You told me he'd be okay!"

     "He will be," She reassured me, "He needs to loose a lot more blood before feeling anything terrible. At the most he'll be a little dizzy when he wakes up."

     I nod and return to watching my brother. 

     "Alright, Mikey, unlatch," Kristin says, gently touching his shoulder and he does so, "Now if you lick the holes it'll close them and have him start waking up," She says softly. Mikey nods and licks the holes, making them nonexistent. "Now Gerard's turn," She says, my brother and I switching places. I never noticed, but Frank has a scorpion tattoo on his neck, it's fairly pretty. 

     I lean in and carefully attach my teeth to his neck where Mikey just had his, then sink my teeth in gently, feeling my instincts taking over. Suddenly I feel blood rush into my mouth and I start sucking gently, I guess this is kind of like giving a toothy hickey, not that I would know. 

     Before I know it, I feel Kristin put a hand on my shoulder and I pull away, "Lick it shut," She says and I do so, "Good job!" She praises the both of us, making Mikey blush. 

     "Thank you," I say, gently laying Frank back against the couch so he can recover. 

     "Oh it was nothing," Kristin says, waving her hand. 

     "No, seriously, Mikey and I would still be in that horrible situation if you hadn't come along, we owe you big time," I insist. 

     "It was the least I could do," Kristin smiles. 

     "The fuck?" I hear Frank moan from behind me, "Is it over?" He asks. 

     "Yeah, it's over," I murmur, sitting next to him and rubbing his arm gently. 

    "I'm so dizzy," He mumbled, leaning against me for support. 

     "Oh, also, a baby vampire will need to feed of the fertile every couple of hours or so. Babies don't make the pain or memory venom, so it'll pinch a little, but they don't need very much so it's over soon," Kristin says, looking at my brother. 

     "Why'd you tell us that?" I ask, looking confused. 

     "I dunno, my parents just told me that part when I was thirteen, so I thought I should tell you," Kristin shrugs. 

     "Oh, alright," I nod.

     "Shit, I've really gotta get going," Mikey says, getting up. 

     "I'll walk you there," I say, getting up as well, "Boss is gonna flip his shit when he finds out we learned to feed," I say quietly, "And not in a good way."

     "Do you guys want back-up?" Kristin asks, "My parents don't live to far from here, I could phone them. They have guns."

     "That's actually a really good idea, but I don't think we'll need them. I'll keep that in mind though for when the time comes to actually kill Boss," I say, but regret it a little. 

     "Alright," Kristin nods, "I'll stay with Frank to make sure he recovers fine," She says, looking at the man who's fallen back asleep on my couch. 

     Even though I've just met this girl, I feel like I've known her my entire life, so I trust her, "Alright, we shouldn't be too long." And with that, Mikey and I head towards the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

**(Mikey's POV)**

      Gerard and I make it to the Boss's house in about fifteen minutes, putting the timing at around 7:45. My brother knocks at the door and we wait for a moment. 

     Suddenly, the door wings open angrily, revealing a tall, large man, with blonde hair and beard, "Where the fuck have you been, your shift ended at four, you were supposed to come straight home!" The big man yells at me, roughly grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. 

     "I'm sorry, I went to Gerard's," I whimper submissively, trying to act as small as possible. 

     "Fucking call next time, that's why I got you a fucking phone!" Boss yells, backslapping me on the cheek, making me gasp in surprise. 

     "Leave him the fuck alone!" I hear Gerard growl from behind me. 

     "Why the hell should I- wait... why do you two smell like blood?" Boss suddenly asks. 

     "You wouldn't teach us to feed, so we taught ourselves!" Gerard answers sassily. Bad choice. 

     "You're gonna regret that," Boss growls, grabbing me by the arm again and dragging me towards the stairs. I know what that means, his bedroom is upstairs. 

     "If you lay a damn finger on him I'll have you for dessert!" Gerard says lowly, swiftly running up the stairs and blocking our way. 

     "Gerard, please," I please, I don't want him hurt. 

     "Shut up," Boss sneers, throwing me against the wall. My vision spins for a moment before I'm able to focus on the image of Bass stalking up the stairs towards my brother, the younger still standing his ground. Gerard just fucking glares at him,  he's gonna get himself killed!"

     It all seems to happen in slow motion, Boss lunges at Gerard, Gerard tries to jump away but misjudged his landing and he slips down all the stairs, landing at the bottom in a heap of black clothing. Boss basically leaps on my brother, crushing Gerard under his large frame. Gerard tries to struggle, but Boss has him pinned. 

     Then, I hear the all too familiar sound; a belt buckle being undone. "Get off him, now," I gasp, jumping to my feet and taking a couple steps towards them. 

     "No," Boss says with a shake of his head, "He needs to be put into his place," He growls as he pushes his pants down. 

     The door swings open with a loud booming sound, "Robert Nathaniel Cory Bryar, what do you think you're doing?" I hear an older woman gasp from behind me. 

     "Mom! I forgot you were coming over!" Boss says quickly, jumping to his feet and hurriedly pulling his pants back up. Talk about a boner killer. 

     "You leave these two boys alone," She says, going over to Gerard and helping him to his feet. I then go to my brother and stand next to him defensively, I can tell that he's shaking. 

     "Thank you," I say to Mrs. Bryar. 

     "You, mister, are in huge trouble," She says, walking over to her son. 

     Gerard and I take this as our cue to leave and we head back to my brother's house. Somehow I know this won't be the last we see of Bob Bryar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don't like Bob very much, yayy


	9. Chapter 9

**(Frank's POV)**

Gerard and Mikey return to the house around 9pm. To say that they look terrible would be an understatement. 

     "What happened?" I gasp, rushing over to the brother's, my awkwardness of staying in some almost stranger's house is forgotten. 

     "Boss didn't take the news too well," Mikey sighs, holding his left arm right his right hand. Gerard doesn't say a word, his body is shaking slightly. Something happened to him. 

     "Gerard?" I ask, reaching over to gently touch his shoulder and he shifts away, "What happened to you?" 

     "Nothing," The older Way mumbles quietly and I take the hint, he doesn't want to talk about it. 

     "What happened to your arm, Mikey?" I ask, moving over to the younger Way. 

     "Boss grabbed me by it, I... I can't move it," He admits quietly. 

     "You didn't tell me!" The black haired man gasps, giving his brother a look of betrayal. 

     "Sorry," Mikey says, staring hard at the ground. 

     "Let me see," I say, reaching for my friend's arm which I take in my hand gently. "I'm no doctor, but it's dislocated," I say, after a moment of inspection, "I can probably pop it back in, I've done this before." 

     "Just do whatever you can," He sighs, bracing himself. I nod and quickly pop the bone back into place, getting a small yelp of pain from Mikey, "There," I say, satisfied with my work. 

     "Thanks," Mikey sighs in relief, rolling his shoulder a little as if to test it. 

     Kristin left shortly after I woke up. I should probably get going," I say as I go to grab my jacket off the couch. 

     "No, it's late," Gerard says, following me, "Stay."

     I laugh, "Gerard, it's nine, I'm not four!" 

     "I don't want you going out alone," He admits, staring at his feet. 

     "Gerard, I'll be fine. I like in the apartment building up the block," I say gently. 

     "Okay, be safe." He gives in. 

     "I will," I nod, heading towards the door, "See you at work tomorrow, Mikey?" I call over my shoulder. 

     "Yup!" I hear the lanky man call. 

 

**(Mikey's POV)**

Gerard and I sleep in the same bed that night, giving us both the sense of security that we need after what happened tonight. Gerard's near raping, my near forced sex (I don't really consider it rape anymore. He is my mate after all, and I have to give him what he wants because I'm his fertile.), my arm injury, and just Boss in general. He's a fairly scary man. 

     It's about two in the morning when I hear some noise down the hall and I get up to check it out. We do have a history of cat's getting into the house. 

     Suddenly, I feel a rag be brought to my mouth and I'm out before I can even scream for my brother's help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Forced sex is always rape. If you don't want it, it's rape. No matter the situation, even if you're drunk or something. If that happens to you, PLEASE get help!  
> Please call this number if you need help: 800.656.HOPE (4673)


	10. Chapter 10

**(Mikey's POV)**

    The next thing I know, I'm laying in the Boss's bed, it has to be sometime in the afternoon because light is filtering through the closed blinds. I try to move to asses the damage but find that I can't; restrained by bondage. Then that's when I feel it, a sharp pain down in my ass. I knew it. He fucking used me while I was passed out. 

     I feel warm tears start to roll down my cheeks, I never asked for this. I never asked for this kind of life. I never asked for my parents to die. I just want this nightmare to be over. 

     I'm able to roll my head to the side to look at the clock on the wall, it's about two in the afternoon. My shift was supposed to start six hours ago. 

     "Fuck," I moan, pulling harder on the ropes around my wrists and ankles. I find one of my wrist restraints is loose and I'm able to pull the appendage free and get loose of the other's after that. 

     As I sit up, I'm not surprised to find that I'm completely naked. I'm covered in many bruised and everything in my private areas is sore, making more bloody tears trace my face. 

     A sob escapes me when I look around a find... a camera, and it's still recording. 

     Suddenly I feel something fluffy between my legs and I look down to find... a tail? I reach down and gently tug at it, only to find out that it's a butt plug. It's a fucking fox tail butt plug. I reach for the base of the plug and carefully pull it out of my violated hole, then throw it aside with a shiver. 

     "Why me?" I sob, burying my head into my hands. I know I'm home alone, Boss works every day of the week, so I don't get an answer. 

     After a few minutes of crying, I get up and go into the bathroom where I throw up what little food I had in my stomach. After I go pull the bottle of aspirin down from the cabinet and take the recommended dosage, then stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look absolutely terrible. Ugly bruises everywhere, bite marks here and there. "Why?" I sob again, as if I would get a response. 

     I suddenly snap and go back to the cabinet and pull every bottle and bag of medicine down from the shelf and lock the bathroom door. I need to escape this hell. 

     I pop the rest of the aspirin, half the bottle of ibuprofen and wash that all down with cough syrup. I take some of boss's depression pills (that he refuses to take me to the doctor to get some of my own) and have about five of those, already feeling the effects of the drugs. Upon finding that I finished the cough syrup, I open the bottle of Peptobismal and I take a couple of allergy pills with that. I'm already finding it hard to open stuff and even get it into my mouth. 

     I suddenly black out for a moment and wake up with my head in the sink, blood trickling from a cut on my forehead, 'Good,' I think, reaching for more medicine. I find the box of old prescription medicated and start downing them like candy with the Pepto to help. Everything is blurry now and I'm surprised I can even function enough to get bottles open and pills into my mouth. 

     I find my secret stash of Plan-B pills and I take about half of those, where I suddenly trip back and fall against the wall and to the floor, the pink liquid still in my hand as I sip at it like it was a can of pop. I'm unable to get back up. 

     I start to feel regret in my chest, Gerard's going to kill me if I somehow make it through this. It's going to kill him that I did this to myself. I'm only able to have these thoughts for another thirty seconds, then I black out again. 

 

**(Frank's POV)**

I woke for five hours, alone. Mikey never showed up for work like he said he would. I finally close up shop early and head towards Gerard's house to see if Mikes is there, taking out my phone to call my coworker as I do, but his phone goes straight to voicemail. I frown worriedly and continue my walk. 

     I get there around two and go up to the door, where I ring the doorbell. The door opens a minute later to reveal Gerard, "Is Mikey with you?" He asks. 

     "No... I thought he was here..." I answer carefully. 

     "Fuck," Gerard moans, reaching for his leather jacket on a hook nearby, "Get in the car, now."

     I follow behind Gerard to his car on the driveway, the exact same one from my dream yesterday. I get in the passenger, Gerard in the drivers seat, and we speed down the road, definitely going way over the speed limit. 

     We pull up into an unfamiliar house's driveway about 10 minutes later, but I already know where we are. It's my friends tormentor's house. 

     Gerard jumps from the car and we go up to the steps where he forces his was through the front door, it's unlocked. "Mikey?" He calls out, heading towards the stairs and I follow silently. 

     We make our way up to the master bedroom, and I can't help but gasp when we open the door. There's a wide array of sex toys strewn everywhere, bondage on the bed, a butt plug tail on the bed, blood on the sheets, and a lot more that I don't care to remember. 

     "Mikey?" I hear Gerard ask, going towards the master bathroom and the name is followed by a knock. There's no response. The oldest Way starts kicking the door handle and blood filled tears start down his face, "Open the fucking door, Mikey!" He sobs. 

     The door doesn't open and Gerard is finally able to break the handle two minutes later and the door finally swings open, making me almost through up at the sight.  A butt-naked, bruised Mikey is sprawled stomach up across the floor, pink liquid is spilled everywhere, medicine is spilled all over the sink, he looks like he's thrown up on himself, and blood is all over the younger man's forehead. 

     "Call 911," Gerard orders and I do, keeping calm as I talk to the lady on the other line, "They'll be here in ten minutes," I murmur to Gerard as he passes with a blanket for his brother. 

     I stay on the line with the lady as Gerard gets Mikey cleaned up the best he can and wraps the naked body in the blanket. He then pulls the fragile body into his lap and strokes Mikey's brown hair gently. 

     The lady instructs me to go outside and wait for the paramedics on the driveway and I do, I can here them coming now. I wave them down as they draw close and hold the door open for them as they bring a stretch in, "Upstairs," I tell them as I hang out with the dispatcher. 

     I follow them up the stairs, terrified for my friends life. Who knows how much medication me took?

     They make Gerard stand outside the bathroom while they work, getting Mikey up onto the stretcher, attaching and IV, and strapping him down, "There's no room in the ambulance for another person, but you can come down the the hospital," One of the guys says. 

     "What's his name?" The other asks, taking a clipboard out. 

     "Michael James Way," Gerard sniffles, trying hard not to cry. 

     "Thank you, sir," He nods, writing the name down, "We need to get him to the hospital now, but you can come down whenever." 

     "Is he gonna be alright?" I ask. 

     "We don't know," He sighs, glancing at the pale form on the stretcher, "I'll be honest with you, I've seen a lot of drug overdoses in my life time, and I've never seen one this bad survive," he admits, making Gerard let out a strangled sob, "But I hope I can be proven wrong today."

     "Just do what you can," I say, reaching to rub Gerard's back. 

     "We will, lets get going," He nods, going over to the stretcher with the other person and they both pick it up and get it down the stairs. 

     "Let's go to the hospital, Gerard," I murmur, still rubbing his back, "It'll help all of us, I'll drive," I say, getting a small nod and I lead him downstairs and to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY MIKEY!


	11. Chapter 11

(Gerard's POV)

     Frank walks me out to my car and I hand him the keys. My entire body is numb. This can't be happening. 

     "I should've gone to find him when I noticed him gone," I sob as we drive down the highway, "I thought he'd left for work."

     "It's okay, Gerard, there's no way you could've known," Frank murmurs, glancing at me with a sympathetic look. 

     "If something happens to him, I'll never be able to forgive myself," I whimper. 

     "We've just gotta hope he's gonna be okay," The younger man says. 

     "You heard what the paramedic said!" I nearly shout at him. 

     "But that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a chance. He could still pull through, I think we got to him soon enough to give him a fighting chance," Frank says, surprisingly calm. 

     "I'm sorry I snapped," I apologize. 

     Frank shakes his head, "It's alright, I understand that you're scared."

     "I'm terrified," I murmur, staring at him. I'm so glad he's here. I probably wouldn't be able to handle any of this if he wasn't. I probably would of tried the same stunt my brother did. Somehow,  I know that if something does happen to Mikey, it'll be alright because of Frank, "Thank you for being here," I say before I can really think about it. 

     Frank meets my gaze for a moment before returning his eyes to the road ahead of us, "That's what friends are for, right?" He asks. IS that all that we are? Friends? Oh how I want it to be so much more than just friends. I was to lay him back against my bed and- I shake these thoughts from my head, but the hurt is still clear on my face because Frank asks; "Something else bothering you?"

     I shake my head again, "I'm just worried about Mikey," I cover for my weird actions and Frank seems to fall for it. I've decided, I do love him. If this isn't love, then I really have no clue what it is. 

     "Whatever you say," Frank sighs, getting off at the exit for the hospital. I start shaking slightly, I'm so scared we're gonna get there and Mikey's not gonna be with us anymore. 

     We get to the hospital another five minutes later and we park in the emergency lot. By then I'm shaking so bad that I can't even get the door open. Thank fully, Frank notices and opens my door for me. 

     "Michael Way?" I ask the receptionist as soon as we get inside. 

     "Hmm?" She asks, looking up from her computer. 

     "I'm looking for my brother, Michael Way," I say, trying not to get angry with her. 

     It takes several agonizing moments for her to seem to register what I said and then turns to her computer to type in the name, "He's in the ICU right now. You can't see him," She says rather bluntly.

     "Is he gonna be alright?" Frank asks. 

     "I don't know. I'm just a receptionist," She says, "His file doesn't say anything else other than where he is. I'll update you as soon as I know something. But for now, you can sit down in the lobby."

     I nod and take a seat on the couch close to a window so I can look outside. Frank sits next to me and rubs my back comfortingly. 

     "I want him to be okay," I murmur. 

     "I do too," Frank says, gently fixing some longer strands of my hair, "I'll be here for you, no matter what happens."

     "Thank you, that really means a lot," I smile at him weakly. 

 

     I must have fallen asleep because I wake up with my head resting in Frank's lap; his fingers running through my hair gently. I smile up at the man but he doesn't seem to notice me. I shift my weight slightly and he finally looks down, "You're awake," He yawns, looking exhausted himself. 

     "Yeah, I am," I say, not moving to sit up yet, "What time is it?"

     "About nine," Frank says, looking at a clock on the wall. 

     "No word yet on Mikey?" I ask quietly, almost afraid to know the answer. 

     "No yet," He says softly, shaking his head and twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

     I sigh heavily and look around the room. There's a couple other people here, some with minor injuries waiting to be seen by a doctor, some looking like their waiting for loved ones like me. It's a weird thing, everyone is here for their own special reasons, and no one knows each other here or why they're here. They are just here on their own terms, minding their own business. 

     Suddenly a doctor comes in the lobby and I look at him, quickly making eye contact. This man could be here to get anyone, but, somehow, I know he was with Mikey. 

     "Are you Gerard?" He asks, coming towards us and I sit up quickly. 

     "That's me," I nod eagerly, "How is he?" I ask, not even wondering how this doctor knows my name.

     "Michael, by some miracle, is going to be okay. He was very touch and go for the first couple hours ago, but he's stable now. He mumbled your name twice about twenty minutes ago. He's not fully awake yet, and he's still got a lot of treatment before he can go home, but I think it would be a good idea for him to see you," The doctor explains, already heading back towards the door. 

     I jump to my feed and drag Frank to his, "Let's go!" I say, towing the shorter man behind me. 

     "He's in room 166," The doctor says, turning down a hallway, then coming up to the said room number and knocking, "He's asleep and should be kept that way. It'll help him recover faster," He says, "But you two can go see him," He said and steps away from the door, leaving Frank and I alone. 

     I take a big breath and carefully open the door, bracing myself for what Mikey's going to look like. 

     I can't help but gasp when I see him, he doesn't look much better than when I found him this afternoon, but he's alive at least. He's still got his bruising, still pale, his heartbeat on the monitor is weak, his breathing is being supported by a breathing bask, and he's going multiple IV's sticking out of his arm, but alive. 

     "He's looked better," Frank sighs, starting over towards the bed. 

     I suddenly tug on the hand that I'm still holding and pull Frank towards me and kiss him hard on the lips. I'm just so overwhelmed by emotions and this is all that I can think of doing. 

     I hear a surprised squeak come from the small man but he relaxes a second later and kisses back. 

     We both jump away when we hear one of the machines that Mikey is hooked up to go off loudly, making me panic. 

     A nurse comes in a minute later with a bag of fluid and changes one of the drips out, making the noise stop, "Sorry about that. They make an obnoxious sound when they need to be changed," She says, seeing my fear. 

     She leaves a second later and I turn back to Frank, "Frank, I didn-" I start, but he interrupts me with a finger to my lip. 

     "Shh, it's alright," He murmurs, "We don't need to talk about it now. Mikey is out main priority."

     I nod once and we walk towards the bed, I can't help but feel terrible about what I did. Maybe he didn't enjoy it. He's probably not gay, or bi, or anything. I shouldn't of kissed him, that just ruined whatever friendship we had. I just fucked this entire thing up.

     There's two chairs next to Mikey's bed and we sit down, "Why the fuck did you do it, Mikes?" What the fuck?" I whimper, gently taking my brother's hand and hold it tightly, my composure quickly failing. 

     The door opens behind me and I turn to see who it is, it's another nurse, "Sir, visiting hours are over, I'm going to have too ask you to leave," She says gently. 

     "Oh, okay," I nod and she leaves. I then stand up, but never let go of my brother's hand, "I'll be back tomorrow," I murmur, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead in a purely brotherly gesture. 

     "Ger- ard?" Mikey croaks, squinting his eyes up at me, I can tell he's barely able to stay awake with even this small burst of energy. 

     "Yeah, it's me, get some rest," I murmur, running a hand through his hair. 

     "Mm srry," The frail figure rasps and I just frown. 

     "We'll talk about this later, get some rest now," I say and Mikey falls asleep again. 

     "Let's get going," I hear Frank say, reaching to touch my shoulder gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took forever for me to upload x.x


	12. Authors note + Chapter 12

Authors Note- This fic has strayed far from it's original intent. I just kinda ran with it. I'm sorry. I have started writing a second one that will be what this one was supposed to be. I am not abandoning this one. I promise. I will finish this one. 

Characteristics of the vampires in this fic - They are basically humans that need blood to survive. They can be hurt and stuff like that.

 

(Frank's POV)

     I take Gerard home that night and I decide that it would be a bad idea to leave him alone. He fell asleep in the car on the way home and I gently shake his shoulder when I park the car, "We're home," I murmur, getting out to help him inside. 

     I wrap my arm around the still half-asleep man's waist and bring him to his room. His house is a little rambler with the master downstairs, so it's not too terribly difficult, I just have to make sure he doesn't fall down the stairs. 

     Once he's tucked into bed I find myself looking around the room, it's an absolute mess. Art supplies everywhere, garbage overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper. I sigh softly and set about the task of getting it clean up and organized. I'm not that tired so it doesn't really matter. 

 

     I'm about two hours in when I go to the closet to put a box of markers away when I find something I probably shouldn't of. I was pulling a out to move it in order to make more room for more boxes when it falls and spills all over the floor. Sex toys. 

     I can't help but gasp at the sight, and then wonder how the fuck I'm going to get this all cleaned up. He's got so much it's actually kind of ridiculous. Dildo's of many shapes and sizes, vibrators, butt plugs, blindfolds, hand cuffs, some light bondage, gags, some outfits, some... thongs? I don't need to see this. 

     I grab a towel out of the bathroom and quickly shove everything back in the box without toughing it, and put it back where it was. That's enough cleaning for today. 

     I'm now exhausted and I don't want to climb back up the stairs, so I crawl into bed next to Gerard and quickly fall asleep. Hopefully he won't mind. I mean he did kiss me today. 

 

(Gerard's POV)

     I wake to find... Frank?! I startle a bit, but calm down when I notice he's sleeping. 

     Frank is pretty fucking cute when he's sleeping, especially with him cuddled up next to me with his head resting on my chest. It send little chiche butterflies through my stomach that we're this close. It was probably a mistake, he probably fell asleep on the other side of my king bed and rolled over in his sleep. But that doesn't mean that i'm not going to enjoy this. 

     It takes almost an hour for Frank to stir, where he just groans and presses his face further into my shirt. I can't help but smile softly, he's fucking adorable. 

     "What the fu- sorry!" Frank gasps, realizing where he is and he shoots into a sitting position. 

     "It's fine," I reassure him, still laying down. 

     "You sure?" He asks, but seems to relax a bit. 

     "Absolutely," I smile up at him. He nods and relaxes all the way, and cuddles back up next to me. 

     We lay in the comfortable silence for about another hour before Frank pipes up, "Who's the girlfriend?"

     "What?" I ask, confused. 

     The smaller man's face heats up, "I was doing some cleaning last night because I couldn't sleep. I went to put a box of markers away in the closet and ... a-" He stutters, turning even more red, "Your box of... toys... fell out.:

     "Oh," I say quietly, heat coming to my cheeks as well, "I don't have one, I've never had a girlfriend."

     "Oh... Who's the boyfriend?" He corrects himself. 

     "No one. I've never had one of those either," I say awkwardly, "They're... for me," I admit, ashamed of myself. 

     "Oh," Frank nods, still pretty red. 

     "I'm sorry you had to see them," I say. 

     "That's alright," Frank shakes his head. 

     "So, you got a girlfriend?" I ask since we're on the topic. 

     "No, I don't like pussy," He says bluntly. 

     "Oh?" I ask, but I can't help but smile. This lowers it to asexual or gay, and I'm really hoping for the latter, "So... you like dick?"

     "Maybe," The gay man says sheepishly. 

     "Well, that's good because I like dick too," I say more seductively than I meant too. 

     Frank squeaks quietly in surprise, "You're gay too?"

     "I am," I smile proudly. 

     "Good, because I've been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you," He murmurs, turning around so he can face me, then leans up to press out lips together gently. 

     I'm a little surprised by this, but I'm definitely not going to argue, and kiss him back gently, keeping it soft and sweet. 

     Our moment ends all too quickly when the phone next to my bed ringing loudly, making me pull away to answer it, "Hello?"

     "Is this Gerard Way?" I hear the monotone voice of a receptionist. 

     "Yes?" I answer carefully. 

     "This is Amy from the hospital. Michael is fine, but something came up that needs to be discussed," She says. 

     "What happened?" I ask, suddenly concerned. 

     "That's for the doctor to talk to you about. I'm just know that something came up and the doctor wants to talk to you," Amy explains. 

     "Okay, we'll be there shortly. Thank you," I say quickly and hang up. I then turn to Frank and open my mouth to explain. 

     "I could hear her, let's go," He says, getting out of my bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK HOW MUCH OF A CHICHE MOTHERFUCKER I AM BUT HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG.

**Author's Note:**

> They will get longer I promise x.x  
> What do you guys think so far? Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> *I don't actually ship Frerad, I got this idea in my head and had to write it*


End file.
